gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gerald
American |affiliations = The Families ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Lamar Davis (Formerly) |businesses = Drug dealing |voice = Douglas Powell Ward |aka = G |vehicles = Green Faction |lifeinvader = Gerald G }} Gerald is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Gerald is an associate of Lamar Davis, as well as a drug dealer for The Families based in South Los Santos. Events of GTA Online The player is introduced to Gerald through Lamar. Gerald serves as a mission giver to the player; he often gives the player missions of stealing drugs from other dealers and gangs - usually the Vagos or The Lost MC, after the online player starts working for Gerald. Later on Gerald would get arrested because of Lamar's actions with a lowrider delivery for Family OG Vernon. Gerald would have been transported out of Los Santos by plane to Bolingbroke Penitentiary, but would eventually be rescued by Online Players sent by Lamar during the transport at the airport. Gerald would later appear again with Lamar in the end of the mission Point and Shoot after the Online Players delivered the lowriders to his apartment. Events of GTA V While Gerald doesn't physically appear in GTA V a Lifeinvader post can be seen telling Lamar to stay away from him. It's possible that he told Lamar this because he is still mad about the events because of Lamar's actions in GTA Online and doesn't want to speak or have anything to do with Lamar during the course of GTA V. Character Personality Gerald is referred to as anti-social by Lamar, which appears to be true, as Gerald goes back to his apartment soon after meeting the player. He appears to be a paranoid person with difficulty to trust new associates, as he hesitates to meet the player, and often tells the player to keep his/her mouth shut after delivering drugs to him. He is a quiet person, often saying short words or sentences like "Nice" or "All right" when meeting or messaging the player. He is more serious than Lamar when it comes to business, and appears to get annoyed by him. In general, he seems to have a low opinion of Lamar and speaks badly of him to the player over the phone. Appearance Gerald is an African-American man of an average size, and is slightly overweight. He wears a white fedora hat, sunglasses, a black & silver "LS" necklace, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. Mission Appearances ;GTA Online *Learning The Ropes (Boss) *Deal Breaker (Boss) *Death Metal (Boss) *Flood in the LS River (Boss) *Pier Pressure (Boss) *Meth'd Up (Boss) *No Hay Bronca (Boss) *Gassed Up (Boss) *Violent Duct (Boss) *War and Pieces (Boss) *Chumash and Grab (Boss) *Dish the Dirt (Boss) *Hit 'Em Up (Boss) *Hard Labor (Boss) ''GTA Online'': Lowriders * It's a G Thing * Point and Shoot Services (GTA Online) Gallery Gerald-GTAOPC.png Gerald-GTAO.jpg LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|Gerald awarding the player for a successful drug delivery. GTAV-GeraldAlt.png|Gerald's alternate attire. Gerald-GTAV-LifeinvaderPost.jpg|Lifeinvader post. Trivia *On several occasions, when delivering drugs to Gerald, he may appear with his sunglasses and hat removed. Whether this was intentional or a glitch is unknown.Image: *In Grand Theft Auto V, it is possible to find a post of Gerald on Lamar's Lifeinvader page. It warns Lamar to stay away from him.Image: *Ironically, Gerald's apartment has signs that read "No Weapons" and "No Drug Deals."Image: *Gerald used to be overweight, and owned a lowrider which was stolen and sold to Mexicans by Lamar. **Another possible reason for the post on Lifeinvader is because Gerald could have possibly discovered the theft of his car was by Lamar by the events of GTA V. References Navigation es:Gerald pl:Gerald (O) uk:Джеральд Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Drug Dealers